A Love Like No Other
by dancer01
Summary: It's about Thirteen and Cameron getting together. Rating is T for now but will probably turn into M. WARNING: Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Pairing: Thirteen/Cameron**

**Author's note: I'm very new to fanfiction. I also don't know a lot about medical terminology and such. **

**And just a heads up, I plan to do a sequel with a Twilight crossover...if anyone is interested.**

**Chapter 1:**

Thirteen woke up and got ready for work. It was only recently she was hired to work for House along with Taub, Kutner and Foreman. She miserably drove to the hospital with the other rather angry and aggressive drivers.

Thirteen made her way inside the hospital and into House's office. She, along with the rest of the group waited for House to arrive. After about half an hour, House came through the door, "New case ladies."

House limped over to the table and threw down the folder in the middle. "It seems that a high school student has a fever, hallucinations, abdominal pain, nausea, irritability-"

Taub cut him off, "I think anyone who has those symptoms wouldn't be walking around smiling and high fiving everybody."

"True but it's in the folder so I have to say it." House responded

Foreman smiled, "Yes because House is known for obeying hospital procedures."

House leaned towards Foreman, "Don't get cute with me. I obey procedures…sometimes."

Thirteen was eating at a table in the lunchroom with the group when her eyes caught something…or someone.

The woman was beautiful, she had long blond hair, deep blue eyes, a beautiful smile, slender body that most girls would kill for, and from what Thirteen could see, she was very charming.

Thirteen couldn't stop staring but if she were completely honest, she wouldn't want to. Kutner snapped his fingers in front of Thirteen's face, knocking her out of her trance.

"See someone you like?" Kutner asked with a smile.

Thirteen knew she was caught, "I was just-"

Foreman shook his head with a smile, "You don't want to get mixed up with her."

"Why not?" Thirteen asked

"Every guy that asks her out, she turns down." Foreman responded.

Thirteen smiled, "All the more reason why I should ask her. What's her name?"

"You like a challenge or something?" Foreman asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Thirteen smiled and looked over to Cameron, "Most definitely."

Foreman sighed, "Dr. Allison Cameron."

* * *

Thirteen couldn't concentrate on her work for some time now; she was too busy thinking about Cameron. It has been two moths and Thirteen still never approached her. She just stared from a distance until Cameron would look in her direction and she'd look away. Thirteen was confused because no woman or man has ever had this effect on her. She was the one who affected people, not the other way around. She was surprised that she liked this feeling. She thought about how she would approach Cameron. Oddly, she wanted it to be memorable. At first she was only after one thing, but now she is rethinking. She actually thought about having a future with her.

Thirteen overheard about Cameron needing a ride home. She thought to herself this was her chance.

Finally, Thirteen decided she should just be the brave and confident person she is and go for it. She had finished for the day so she waited for Cameron to leave the locker-room.

Cameron walked out and stopped.

Thirteen smiled, "Hi, I'm Thirteen but you can call me Remy."

Cameron smiled and extended her hand, "I'm Cameron but you can call me Allison."

Thirteen shook it, "You used to work for House right?"

Cameron gave her a warm smile, "Unfortunately."

Thirteen laughed, "He's actually not bad. I met worse."

Cameron looked surprised, "Worse?"

Thirteen nodded

"Wow. I can't imagine…that."

"Well it's true. Anyway, I heard that you needed a ride home. I wanted to offer."

Again, Cameron looked surprised, "Wow. Yeah, that would be great. How did you hear about that?"

Thirteen tried not to look guilty. She didn't want her to know she tried to find out everything about her. So, she decided to blame her boss. It wouldn't seem out of character from him, "House."

Cameron bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Of course. Remind me to kill him later."

Thirteen let out a nervous laugh, "Will do."

Thirteen looked to her right and motioned forward, "My car is parked there."

Thirteen started to walk in the direction with Cameron by her side, "Okay. Thanks again by the way. You really don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Really it's not a problem." Thirteen left out the part where she wanted to say she was glad to do it.

They got to the parking lot and Thirteen unlocked the door. They got in and put on their seatbelts. "So where so you live?" Thirteen asked

"On Rose Street. It's in the Vineyards."

"Okay. I know where that is."

Thirteen began driving when Cameron spoke, "So why are you called 'Thirteen'?"

"House was deciding who he would hire, he said he didn't have time to remember names so he have us numbers. Mine just never left."

Cameron shook her head, "Only House would give people numbers as names."

Thirteen shrugged, "I don't mind. It doesn't really bother me."

Cameron nodded with a smile, "I heard you like to be mysterious."

Thirteen smiled, "Sometimes. I'll admit it can be fun. So why is your car in the shop?"

"My nephew thought it he wouldn't get caught borrowing my car. I found out when I got a call. My car is so badly damaged it will be in the shop for a week. At least he is okay, though."

Thirteen couldn't help but feel happy about this, "If you'd like I can give you rides home until your car comes back."

Cameron smiled, "That is very generous of you but I couldn't-"

"Really, I don't mind. I get bored driving alone anyways. The radio isn't that great."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble-"

"It isn't." Thirteen wanted to smack herself for sounding desperate and too excited.

Cameron gave her a loving smile and Thirteen could just melt.

"Alright then. I really do appreciate this."

"It's okay. I will be here tomorrow at six."

"Okay. Thanks again." Cameron got out of the car and headed inside.

Thirteen was sad that they were there already. She wished she had driven slower so she could spend more time with Cameron. Thirteen drove home and went to sleep, dreaming about Cameron and her.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. A Memerable Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you SO much for all the reviews and story alerts. You're all awesome. You all make me happy.**

**To: the reviewers:**

**DidaLOL: Thank you very much. I really like sweet and caring Thirteen as well. Yep, here is the next chapter, in fact I do plan to finish it. I even know how this ends and the sequel starts. **

**Anonymousow: Thank you, it's much appreciated.**

**Nayou18: Lol Here you go. And thank you.**

**Twampy: Lol Thank you. Yeah, she seemed more open in the beginning and then got even more secretive. Oh don't worry, Thirteen will become obsessive in the future. Even to the point where we see jealously and a little possessive. Lol Glad you like Twilight. I'm sure by the end of this story, you'll know what will happen in the sequel.**

**SexyMuppet: Lol Thank you very much. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

When Thirteen fell asleep, she was pleased to dream about her and Cameron together, laughing and talking. Thirteen woke up to her annoyingly loud alarm clock. She hit the off button and made her way towards the shower. After about an hour, she walked toward her car and made her way to Cameron's apartment. She parked and nervously got out to ring the doorbell. She didn't know why she was nervous. She already went through the hard part. So why was she so nervous? She felt butterflies flying around in her stomach as she waited for Cameron to open the door.

Thirteen heard the door being unlocked and she saw Cameron with a smile, ready to go. "Good morning, Remy. How are you?"

Thirteen managed to smile back, "Good morning. Very well thank you. What about you?"

Cameron shrugged, "A little tired but I can deal with it."

They walked to Thirteen's car and got in. They talked and laughed. Needless to say, they were having a good time.

They reached the hospital and went their separate ways.

All the while Thirteen still couldn't stop thinking about Cameron. Little did she know, Cameron had the same problem. They were quickly falling for each other.

After a long day, Thirteen decided to try her luck. She remembered her father always telling her, '_If you don't ask, the answer will always be no._' She knew her father was right so she decided to take his advice.

Thirteen waited for Cameron to be done. They walked to the car picking up where they left off in their conversation from before.

When they reached Cameron's house, Thirteen took a deep breath, "Allison? May I ask you something?"

Cameron turned, she looked a little nervous, "Sure."

"Okay, no matter what the answer you give me, I hope it won't change how you feel about me."

Cameron gave her a smile, "You don't need to worry about that."

Thirteen felt a little more at ease but still felt incredibly nervous, "Cameron I like you a lot. And I would very much like to get to know you better. This may seem too fast but I just have to ask. Will you-I mean, Would you do me the honor of going out with me tomorrow?"

Cameron stared at her for a moment and this worried her. But it wasn't long at all before Cameron had a huge grin on her face, "I'd love to, Remy." Cameron reached over and hugged her.

Thirteen couldn't breathe. This was the first real physical contact they had with each other.

* * *

"Well great." Thirteen said with a smile.

Cameron got out, "I'll see you tomorrow at…?"

"Oh, nine?"

Cameron smiled, "Perfect. See you then." Cameron turned to walk to her apartment but stopped. "Um…before I embarrass myself, will it be casual or formal?"

"Oh sorry, formal." Thirteen responded. She wanted their first date to be memorable but she desperately hoped it didn't seem like she was rushing…maybe she was but that's only because she really, really liked her.

Cameron laughed, "I'm so glad I asked. I would've been underdressed."

Thirteen smiled, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Cameron said

Cameron walked into her apartment.

Thirteen couldn't stop the smile that played over her lips. She drove home, anxious to fall asleep because time would go by faster to see Cameron again.

* * *

It was Friday and everyone was excited for the weekend. Finally it was time to leave and Thirteen and Cameron had never been so happy. Thirteen dropped off Cameron and went home to get ready.

If she was really nervous before, she knew that doesn't compare to right now. She took her shower and got dressed in her white evening dress. She put in her diamond earrings and her white high heels. When she was ready to go she reached for her clutch purse and headed out the door.

The drive felt agonizingly slow to Thirteen. Perhaps it was because she was so excited. Thirteen was in awe of the power Cameron had over her. She had never felt like this until she met her.

Thirteen finally made it to Cameron's apartment. She turned off the ignition and sat there, trying to calm herself. She got out of the car and walked to Cameron's door and rang the bell. While she was waiting, her heart was beating so fast that it threatened to rip out of her chest and tap dance.

Cameron opened the door and Thirteen's breath got caught in her throat.

Cameron was wearing a fuchsia evening dress that complimented her hips and hugged every curve perfectly with a diamond bracelet.

Cameron seemed to be having trouble of keeping it together as well. Her eyes traveled all over Thirteen's body. Thirteen tried not to blush. _Since when do I blush?,_ she thought Thirteen smiled knowing it was part of Cameron's charm.

Thirteen was the first to speak, "Wow. You look great."

Cameron blushed, "Thank you. You do as well."

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

Cameron nodded with a smile, "Yes."

Thirteen stepped aside to let Cameron by.

They walked to Thirteen's car and they drove off.

"So where are we going?" Cameron asked

Thirteen smiled, "That is a secret."

Cameron smiled, "I knew you weren't going to tell me."

Thirteen laughed, "So why did you ask?"

Cameron shrugged, "I was hoping I was wrong."

"You'll love it, trust me." Thirteen said.

It was about half an hour later when they arrived. The restaurant was dimly lit by the ocean.

Thirteen and Cameron got out of the car.

Cameron walked beside Thirteen with a confused expression, "Anthony's?" Cameron asked

Thirteen nodded her head, "Yeah."

"I have never heard of it."

Thirteen nodded, "It is hard to find."

They walked in and was greeted by a waiter, "May I help you?" he asked

"Yes, I have reservations under the name of Remy Hadley." Thirteen said with a smile.

He looked through the book and traced his fingers across the names, "Ah, yes, Miss Hadley. Right this way, please." Thirteen and Cameron followed the young man to their table. He handed them their menus and walked away.

Cameron took this opportunity to let her eyes wonder the place. Everything was beautiful. There were candles everywhere which gave off a dim light, setting a romantic mood. A fire was roaring behind them and they had a lovely view of the ocean and couples were dancing in the background.

Cameron smiled and went back to look at the menu.

Not long after, the waiter came and asked if they were ready to order. They ordered their dinner along with a glass of wine and he was off.

Thirteen smiled at Cameron, "So what do you think?"

Cameron smiled back, "It is really amazing. How did you find out about this place if it was hard to find?"

"Actually it was by accident. I was new to the city and I got lost. I ended up finding this place."

"A fortunate accident." Cameron responded

Thirteen smiled, "Yes indeed."

"So, where did you grow up?" Thirteen asked

"I grew up in Modesto, California. I lived in California for 13 years and then moved to Florida and stayed for a for more years and then moved to Washington, and then here."

Thirteen looked surprised, "Wow, you travel a lot."

"A little. What about you?" Cameron asked

"Me? I haven't traveled that much. I lived in New York all my life." Thirteen said

"Maybe I should take you with me the next time I go on vacation to show you around."

Thirteen smiled, her heart beating hard, "I'd like that."

The waiter came with their dinner and left. Thirteen and Cameron are quietly, continuing their conversation. When they were done, the check came. Thirteen grabbed it but before she could pick it up, Cameron's hand rested on hers.

"I'd like to pay for mine." Cameron said

"Don't be silly. I invited you here and I want to pay for it."

Cameron sighed, "Okay but I will pay for ours the next time."

Thirteen's heart picked up its speed again. She was grateful and overjoyed that Cameron wanted to go out with her again. Thirteen smiled, "Deal."

They were about to leave when Cameron stopped Thirteen, "Would you care to dance before we go?"

Thirteen really wanted to dance but she was afraid she couldn't. She hasn't had that much experience. She saw that Cameron really wanted to and she knew she could never deny the blonde anything.

"Of course." Thirteen said with a smile.

Cameron smiled, took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

A new song was playing called 'One More Time' by Laura Pausini

They danced and Thirteen was desperately trying not to butcher Cameron's feet. She was very impressed with Cameron's dancing. They looked at each other and they were aw struck about the other's beauty. They never wanted this moment to end. But sadly it did and they were sad to let go of each other. They talked while walking to Thirteen's car. She drove Cameron home and got out to walk Cameron to her door.

"Thank you. That was the best time in…I don't know how long."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Thirteen smiled and took a chance. She leaned forward and kissed Cameron softly on the lips. Thirteen was relieved when Cameron didn't pull away. To Thirteen's surprise, Cameron deepened the kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other. If Cameron was out of sight, Thirteen would've done a back flip from the excitement she felt.

Thirteen grinned, "I'll see you Monday, Cameron."

"See you then." Cameron said with a grin.

Thirteen turned and left to her car.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm terrible at describing, so I posted the site with the pictures of Thirteen and Cameron's dresses on my profile if you want to take a look at it. If they are hideous, I apologize. I have zero fashion sense. And just imagine them in something better.**

**By the way, I think this story will last around 5 chapters. The sequel will be a lot longer.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Testing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Thanks again you guys. Sorry for the wait. I felt bad, so I'm posting two chapters today. The next chapter will be put up tonight. I would post it now, but I have to get ready for school.**

**Also, my account has been giving me trouble, so I'm going to put this story on another account. Therefor, this account is no longer in use. The new account will be under the **

**author name, '**_xxPrettyxEyesxx_**'. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. :)**

**Chapter 3:**

Thirteen was lying on her bed waiting for sleep to come. She couldn't for the life of her, stop thinking about Cameron and that kiss. She smiled as she played the events over and over in her head. She didn't really care if she got any sleep that night. Eventually, she did though.

* * *

Strangely, she was happy to wake up to go to work Monday morning. She just couldn't wait to see Allison again. Thirteen was sad that Cameron got her car back early. She liked Cameron sitting in her car with her. She made it to the hospital early with a smile, thinking about her.

She was sitting at the table with Taub, Kutner and Foreman. They weren't at all surprised to be waiting for House to arrive.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting around, House walked in. "So, what do we have?"

The four of them looked at him. House just stared back, "Oh, come on. You've known me how long? You guys should know by now that glares won't stop me from coming in late."

"We just would like for once you coming in on time." Foreman said

"Hey, the traffic out there is bad." House responded

"Oh really? I wouldn't know because I used a helicopter." Foreman said.

"Seriously? Can I borrow it? I'm suppose to give Cuddy a lift to a club. I think we should make an entrance. " House asked

Kutner started to speak but was cut off by House, "A patient by the name of-"

"Don't care." House said

"Right, of course. The patient was jogging and he fell. From the records indication he is healthy but has been vomiting, sweating blood, and seizing." Kutner said

House gave a quick nod, "Fun. Kutner and Taub, search his home. Forman, do an MRI."

House pointed his cane at Thirteen, "And you, stay."

Everyone got up, "What are we searching for?" Kutner asked

"You're a doctor, figure it out." House said

Everyone made their way out except Thirteen and House.

"What is it, House?" Thirteen asked

House shrugged, "I just wanted to know why you're so happy."

Thirteen smiled, "I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"You're allowed. But you're happier than usual. Tell daddy all about it." House said, patting on his lap.

"Nothing is wrong, House."

"I know, otherwise you wouldn't be happy."

House and Thirteen looked at each other.

House bit his bottom lip, "Did you get tested?"

"For what?" Thirteen asked

"You know, for Huntington's."

"I told you, I'm not going to get tested."

"So, you just want it to be a surprise?" House asked

"House-"

"I figure you wouldn't want to get tested."

Thirteen became annoyed, "Who _wants_ to get tested?"

"Point taken but if I were you, I would want to know ASAP."

"Well you're not me." Thirteen walked out.

"Hey, wait come back. We're not finished talking." House yelled

* * *

Thirteen walked down the hallway and down the stairs. She was looking for Cameron. She was on her way back up when she started to feel lightheaded. She collapsed and blacked out.

Thirteen woke up on the hospital bed. House was sitting in a chair across the room.

"Hi." House said

"What happened?" Thirteen asked

"You blacked out."

"Yeah, I got that part. Why?"

House stood up and limped toward her. "It may have something to do with this." House held up a packet that had powder in it.

Thirteen became outraged, "You drugged me?!"

"Relax. I didn't touch you. No matter how tempted I was, I was a good boy."

"Why would you do that?" Thirteen asked

"Come on, how else are you going to know if you have Huntington's?"

"That's my choice, House! You have no right!"

"You may not even have it; wouldn't you rather go on with your life happily knowing you don't?"

"So, you think you're doing me a favor?"

"No need to rush. You can pay me back whenever."

"House!"

"You'll get the results soon" House walked out leaving Thirteen alone, _Bastard._ Thirteen thought.

* * *

Thirteen was sitting at the table with her head down. She tried to keep her tears at bay. She heard footsteps and looked up. She couldn't help but smile when she found out who it was.

"Hey Remy." Cameron said walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"Hey Cameron, how are you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You had your head down."

"Oh, I just got a headache."

"From House?"

"Yeah."

Cameron smiled and put her hand on her shoulder, "Been there."

House walked in with an envelope in his hand, "Got the results back."

House looked at them, "Well, you two seem…comfy."

Thirteen stood up and tried to yank the envelope but House pulled his hand away, "Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there."

"House, give it." Thirteen said

"Results for what?"

"Nothing." Thirteen responded

"Nothing? What do you mean it's nothing? This little piece of paper determines your whole life."

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked

"House, please." Thirteen pleaded

"This is the result for Thirteen's test to Huntington's."

Cameron looked confused, "Huntington's?"

"Oh, you didn't tell her? My bad."

Thirteen yanked the letter causing it to rip. House looked at each piece and hands the half that is in his hand to Thirteen.

Thirteen took it and opened up the envelope. She read it without an expression on her face.

House and Cameron looked at her for any change on her face. Thirteen put the pieces in the trashcan walked out. The bold, red letters stood out on the white envelope and read 'POS'.

**Author's note: Let me know what you think. Thanks so much.**


End file.
